just_a_fallacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellbound Earth
Hellbound Earth is the first part of Emma Petalson's Adventure, a JaF sidestory written by Anony. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins(Emma) Greetings, I’m Emma. Emma Helianthus Petalson. My title doesn’t say much, but it fits me. I’m just another Sunflower, or at least, I was. Of course, you may know me as that bratty Sunflower who just happened to become completely immortal...and I completely agree with you, 100%. Of course, being immortal seems like a dream come true at first, but when you really experience it, it becomes Hell, quite literally. Have you ever really considered what immortality truely means? Yup, it means you can’t die, or at least through normal means. But have you ever really considered such a concept? Have you ever really considered what being unable to die means? Again, yup, you’re going to live infinitely, and eventually life itself gets boring. You’re probably wondering...yup, that almost happened to me. Enough chat, let’s get started on the story of 99.9% of my life... As I finally came to my senses after what felt like months of staring into total darkness, I looked around...and I almost screamed. What had happened to the place?! The Earth, the rock, the magma...it took me a while to take it all in. The place was a wreck. It looked as if a literal God had came down a beat our planet to a pulp...but as I reminded myself, that could potentially be the cause. Not that it really mattered though. Practically everyone was killed by one thing or another by now, be it Rustbolt, aliens, Rustbolt, mutants, Rustbolt, Roses, or Rustbolt. I began to explore, the magma felt warm and soothing against my nonexistent flesh, I could almost just lay in it for hours, just pondering the course of life, but I chose not to. I just flew above the scene, it looked like a giant active volcano without the mountain part, in other words, there was magma everywhere. ...Until just like that, it all vanished. The terrain was suddenly rocky, grassy, and full of life again, as if it were not just flooded with magma a minute ago. I just stared in confusion, as this was definitely sorcery beyond me. I even noticed a patch of tulips growing...and distanced from them was a small sunflower. I flew down to this lone flower and consulted it. It just stood there, like any early plant, completely lacking of emotion or ability to fight back, it’s only purpose being to await an insect to polonize it so it can create more sunflowers with the exact same purpose. I placed my transparent hand on its expressionless “face”, and immediately I could sense its loneliness, it’s misery. To think this is what we all started out as...just simple everyday plants, only to either get polonized and live happily, or to be ripped from the ground and sold by humans for their beauty. It’s amazing what life can bring. However, just as suddenly as the earth reformed, a portal appeared, and out came...hold on, I must be seeing things. I take the time to rip out and regenerate my eyes, but that doesn’t change the thing I saw...a metal garden gnome with a crown, wacky goggles, and a throne propelled in the air by anti-gravity boosters. Then he spoke with a funny accent: ”Greetings, Emma Petalson I presume? I’ve been searching through time to find you” “How do you know my name?” I asked. ”Simple, I sensed you were granted immortality against your will. It is my sworn duty as Father of Time to consult you and teach you how to truely appreciate immortality” he replied. “Father of Time?! Who even are you? Why come to me of all...immortal beings?” ”I am Gnomus, Patriarch of the Timekeeper Gnomes. I was held responsible at the Gnomiverse’s creation, to guard Time itself from meddlers, and I simply am not limited to one time period...and neither are you no longer, and that is the purpose of my presence here. I wish to guide you” “Well, I suppose I have nothing to lose.” ”Excellent. We begin here.” Gnomus conjures another portal and beckons me to enter. As I do so, I immediately see something that, if I weren’t a living hunk of diamond, would cause me to spew up my whole breakfast and lunch together... Chapter 2: A World of Nothing(Emma) So...yeah, you’re probably wondering what happened, so, here goes...at least the best way I can explain it: I was falling through a void. In a way, I saw everything there was to ever see, but at the same time, I saw nothing at all. I was plummeting through everything I would ever witness for the rest of my life, but it all went by to quickly for me to take in, I closed my eyes, but that didn’t help at all. Stupid transparent eyelids. Then I felt a hand grasp mine, it was cold as the Void, but at the same time, warm as a trillion quasars. It was Gnomus’s. He didn’t utter a single word, but I knew what I needed to do. I let all the fear slip out of me as I flew facefirst into the unknown... ...And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and the next thing I knew, my head was completely buried in a strange dirt-like substance. After about a minute of struggling, I managed to yank my head out of the ground, almost snapping it clean off, but that wouldn’t be much worry, as it just simply regenerates like the rest of my-no, a''' cursed body that my consciousness was trapped inside. Anyway, as I looked around, the terrain seemed...normal, at least. There was no sign of civilization, just a bunch of purplish-brown soil completely lacking vegetation. Could this be...Hell?!' No...if it were, why would— '”I see you have arrived without...consequence. Here is where I mush leave you. I trust you’ll find...comfort here”''' ...And just like that, he’s gone. What a bunch of shit. Could that gnome-ass really have just trapped me in hell?! Guess there’s only one way to find out. I begin wandering-no, flying across this lifeless terrain. After what felt like hours of roaming the wasteland, I noticed something...a sunrise. Maybe this isn’t Hell after all. I decided to just lay on the ground and enjoy this natural phenomenon. I have no regret in mentioning how us Sunflowers are naturally attracted to the Sun. Heck, it’s what we were named after. In the early days, it’s what we relied on to produce and spit out droplets of solar energy necessary for the placement of other plants. Hey, I don’t know how it works exactly, I was never there in person. Whenever I would stare at the sun, it’s like it was speaking to me, telling me to put the bad aside and continue on wit my life. I had only ever seen a sunrise once before in my life, and that was when I was still in my mother’s lap...if only I could remember what she told me... The sunlight would normally soothe my petals and make my face feel all mushy and ticklish, but, of course, it simply shines right through my body. Another reason to hate this form. As I continue wandering, I eventually see a tree. Normally I would just ignore something like this, but considering it’s the only thing I’ve seen that’s actually alive so far, I’ll take it. As I approach the tree, I spot another, and another, until there’s a whole forest of them. However, as I approach them, they appear to be...decaying. They have massive ugly holes in their “bark”, as well as being almost completely stripped of leaves, if that’s what even grow on them. I guess the concept of trees isn’t exclusive to Earth...unless this is Earth. Gnome-ass said he could control time, so...fuck. As I approach the forest and pass through it, I notice no grass, no animals, no nothing. Save for this dying forest, there’s nothing here. Nothing but that small village over there...hold on, village?! I’m saved! As I fly over to this collection of structures, I am welcomly greated...by a barrage of gunshots. Chapter 3: Survivors(Emma) The next thing I knew, I was once again plunged into the ground. I remained silent as I heard footsteps approach. Then I heard faint muttering. “Is it dead?” “What do you think it is?” “It’s probably just another monster. Let’s take it for extermination” “Hold on, it looks like one of those primitive Sunflowers...” Primitive? Did they just call me primitive?! Well, there’s a lot of stuff about the world I never got to experience that most people do on a daily basis, so...yeah, I guess that makes me primitive? I feel hands grab my legs and yank me out of the ground. They’re surprisingly strong, but feel...plantlike. As they see my whole body for the first time, they all gasp and take a step back “It’s...him...” “Did you just assume my gender?!” I replied, causing them all to step back even further in fright “''Another one?!” I heard someone utter in fright. What did they mean “another one”?! Am I not the only cursed diamond Sunflower who visited this dump?! But it was only just then that I was able to get a proper glimpse of them, and I, myself fell on my back and cowered at what I saw. Let’s just say I always knew plants were slowly becoming more like humans, but this is just absurd. They were like humans, except they were plants, except...God, my mind is spinning. “It doesn’t seem to recognize anything. That’s a plus.” “It’s still a monster, and therefore must be executed.” “But remember what happened to the last one?” “...Fuck, you’re right. We’ll have to take ''her to the Chief.” “Anyone getting the lovers vibe?” I feel myself getting dragged. It’s only now that I realized I’ve been paralyzed somehow, those must not have been ordinary bullets. It was only then could I clearly make them out. There was a tall, completely humanoid Corn, presumably a he. He was wearing a worn leather coat and pants, while, beside him stood a slightly shorter...Sunflower?! Once again, I hardly believe my eyes. It’s a human, but a Sunflower. She’s wearing a blue coat, jeans, and even a pair of metal rings impales through her right and leftmost petals. She seems to have a sort of aura around her, one that makes you just...like her. In the back is a Peashooter whom I can’t really make out. “Who are you people?!” I ask with a hint of fright. “Don’t worry, the Chief will explain everything. You look exhausted, why not just relax for a while.” Replied the Sunflower. Relax. Ha. Nice joke. Totally the opposite of what I’m feeling at the moment. As I’m dragged into the village, I immediately notice something doesn’t seem right. There are only eight buildings, all unusually tiny. The only other life being that of a local farm. I’m dragged into what looks like the center building, and am immediately facing a back-turned chair. “We found another Gem Sorcerer. She doesn’t seem to be familiar with the place.” The Sunflower said to the seemingly lifeless chair. “Interesting...” A deep voice responded. As the chair turned around to reveal the figure sitting in it, I almost faint of fright. Chapter 4: The Village Lost in Time(Emma) ...So...yeah, you’re probably wondering who this could possibly be...well...would you believe me if I said...the literal Devil himself?! As I saw him, I immediately let out a loud scream, catching everyone by surprise. “Is something the matter?” Asked the Sunflower woman. As I take another look, the demon is gone, and in his place sits a wise-looking humanoid Citron wearing what looks like a demon pelt covering his whole body, as well bearing a sort of headpiece made of strange fierce horns and teeth. “I...I just saw something...disturbing. Sorry.” I replied. “Fascinating. This one doesn’t seem to intend on causing harm, but alas, it could be mere trickery.” The Chief spoke. “Could someone please just explain where I am and what’s going on here?!” I asked in desperation. “Alas, I can only explain the secrets of our village to those who are trustworthy. However...I suppose we can allow you to stay in a closely-watched cell until we confirm your origins.” The Chief replied. “But...you see, I’m not from around here. I was dumped here by a crazy gnome dude who claims to be the “Father of Time”.” “You WHAT?!” “You know him?” “Not personally, but to be able to meet one such as he in person is a tremendous honor that should not be taken for granted.” “It just felt awkward.” “The Father of Time never does anything without reason, and if he has taken you here, you must have great significance...if you are telling the truth that is. Although, you are an immortal, like he, so I can see him confronting you for that reason.” “That’s exactly why apparently. I’m still not sure why he just ditched me here though.” “If That is the case, then I suppose you may stay as long as you like. And as for why he would do this seemingly unreasonable act, only time will tell...” “Uhh, thanks.” “Perhaps Dennis and Kelly could aid you on finding a dwelling place?” The Corn and Sunflower nod and leave. “I guess I’ll be staying for a while...so I suppose. You don’t really have to worry about me much though. I don’t eat, sleep, drink, breathe, sweat, or take any form of physical harm. I’m basically crap.” I replied. “Ah. The one before you was like that. Quite sad actually.” Replied the Chief. “But...who is this “one before me”? Am I not the only Sunflower experiencing eternal Hell?!” “I’m afraid not. He wasn’t as kind as you of course, and seemed to take amusement out of causing trouble...until one day he just...vanished.” “Huh. Well...alright. How does it go here, though? What’s it like living here?” “Quite fine, thank you very much.” The Peashooter steps in “...Actually, this place is a dump. Everyone’s dying of boredom all day ‘round, and we hardly have enough food to keep us alive!” “Well...fuck. At least you won’t have to worry about me I guess...” “Precisely. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to attend to.” Said the Chief. And the Chief Citron leaves. Welp, guess if I’m going to be staying in this dump, I barter get to know these freaks. However, as I leave to go meet with the other two, something doesn’t feel right, even for a place like this. Like That Demon never actually left... Chapter 5: The Truth?(Emma) “Hey, it’s Primy Diamy!” I heard Kelly say as I strolled toward them. Only fifteen minutes of knowing her and she already made me a nickname. Super. “Excuse me?” I said. “Oh, sorry. I guess you don’t like names. I’ve never heard you tell me your real name.” “Emma Petalson. I know, it’s terrible. Just like me.” “No, I actually kinda like it. I had a sister named Emma once...” “...Oh. sorry. How did she die exactly?” “She was chosen, among others, to be mutated into a bioweapon to counter the beasts that attacked the city...it was too much for her, and she snapped. It was a horrible sight.” She wipes a tear from her eye. It was then that I realized I wasn’t the only one here who experienced Hell. I’ve never had any sisters. Or brothers. I was my unfortunate parents’ first...and last child. As annoying as I heard they could be, it must be terrible to see them die before your own eyes. “I’m so terribly sorry.” “...And it all only happened five years ago...” ...Wait, what. Damn, what happened to this dump? “You mean, five years ago, there was a whole CITY here?! What happened?!” “Well, it all started when some human made a major change to us plants. They decided we were too “weak” and decided to mutate us one by one to take almost the exact form of a human apparently. This was all before I was born, of course, but Shucks here was one of the first to be mutated. Apparently it’s quite agonizing and hard to get used to.” Did I mention she talks way more than the average person? Yeah, well she’s almost impossible to shut up at times. “...Oh...that answers a question that was running through my head.” “That’s only the boring part. When I had just turned 18, everything changed. The world was attacked by demonic beasts. Entire countries fell to the ground in days. We were left with few options, and were forced to mutate a bunch of us into bioweapons to fight these things...my sister being the reluctant test subject. She had died as the mutation was not fully developed...and not developed in time. Just one week later, everywhere was destroyed, leaving only us. We’re the last of Plantkind. Everyone we ever knew was killed brutally, even my family.” She sheds more tears “...That’s so fucking sad...” “We’ve been living in this Hellhole ever since, miraculously untouched by the beasts for all these years...” “Now my life doesn’t even feel that bad.” “Really? What was your life like though?” “You wouldn’t be interested. Just beaten for years in end, beaten even more, shunned, and rejected all my life.” “That’s quite sad. I honestly never thought any of the outsiders would be like you. Short but sweet...” Ugh, this isn’t the first time I was called something like that. “Please don’t...” “Sorry. By the way, wanna see where you’re staying?” “Sure.” She leads me to what looks like a rotting log hut still under construction. The walls are made, but the roof is still missing. A group of other plant humanoids are working on it. “What do you think?” She asked. “Wow, I’ve never had my own house before. I’d say it’s amazing...” Chapter 6: Concealed Evil(Kelly) Hello! You’ll know me as Kelly Twilight, the “girl with attitude”. Of course, I was never really much to be known for. I was just a simple girl before...it happened. I’d rather not talk about it. “When’s it likely to be finished?” Emma asks me. I’ve only known this girl for an hour, and I already think she seems an awful lot like sis. '' If only she were still here...'' I try to take my mind off things by watching Diamond Emma’s house get built. There’s never much to do around here, and being haunted by my past isn’t something new. There’s nothing left here but each other and the resources necessary for survival. It’s like this was intended by some evil deity for us to live the rest of our lives in Hell... Suddenly, we all hear a crash. Could this be our chance to escape?! Nope, not a chance. A shockwave sweeps up the village, uprooting a few trees, as well as toppling a few buildings. As we all turn to the source of the shockwave, I see a shiny orange figure in the distance... It slowly approaches, and I am soon able to identify it. It’s...him. “Is that...the other...gem...flower you were talking about?!” Emma asks me. I nod grimly as he approaches us. “Ah, still the same as how I left you, I see. “Why don’t you just go fuck off into Hell, where you came from.” I tell him. “Aww, puny widdle Kelly Welly wants to kiww me. I’m so scared!” He says in a mocking tone. “How did you two meet?” Emma asks. “Please, I know you’re curious, but just leave this two the two of us please.” I respond. “But he’s like me, isn’t he? I want to meet him!” “Oh, don’t worry, I don’t need a girlfriend when I already have a personal sex object, and she’s standing right before me.” The gem flower responds coolly. Everyone turns to me. I feel myself blushing. “I didn’t agree to that, okay!” I respond in desperation. Yes, that gem asshole raped me once. Not like I had a choice. Last time he came, he snuck into my house while we were all asleep, and the next thing I knew, I was facing his smooth, orange, transparent body, and I felt him undressing me. I attempted to let out a scream, but he muffled me, and began to hammer my bare body all night long. The worst part was...neither of us gained anything from it. There was no pleasure. He was simply mocking my sexuality. No one ever found out about this...until now. “So you’re telling me you’ve been raping my girl without my knowing?! GO TO HELL!!” Another voice responds. It’s Shucks. “Since when am I YOUR girl?! I refuse to be owned by anyone!” I reply. Well...yeah, everyone here knew he was trying to make a move on me, including myself. I’ve...just only met him as we were stranded together here, and...just don’t think very highly of him at the moment. “Look, Kel, I didn’t m—“ “SILENCE!” We all turn to service the Chief standing behind us, with John standing behind him.” “Well, who do we have here? None other than the most pathetic leader on the planet!” Taunts the gem flower. “I ask you to state your purpose here, Simon Goldpetal.” The Chief replies without emotion. Simon grunts. “Ain’t if obvious? I heard of your new million-dollar chick.” “You dare call her a—“ I begin to utter firmly “No, it’s alright. I honestly don’t care what people call me that much, but that kinda pushes it.” Emma says. I watch as she conjures a sword from thin air and points it at...Simon...only for him to grab it and shatter it with his hand. “Pathetic. Just pathetic. You really expect to stop me with such feeble actions?” He then proceeds to grab Emma, suplex her into the ground, then pummel her in further. We all watch as she struggles to resurface herself. “How about...we have a duel...tommorow morning. Right outside the crappile. Understanding you won’t fall easily...or possibly ever, the first to bail loses. Winner gets rights to the crappile village, and loser wanders the endless desert for eternity. I assume you’re in...unless you’re too shiny and special to get your flat-breasted ass dirty.” He declares. Immediately after, he vanishes. “You going to accept his offer?” I ask her. “I may be able to reason with him. We don’t have to be on opposite sides...” Emma replies. I begin to ponder this statement... Chapter 7: Gem Jam(Emma) Only one day in this crappile and I’ve already got myself into a fight. Yay. “The others finished the dwelling. I suggest you sleep on it.” Replies Shucks. “...fine.” I reply. It’s not like I CAN fall asleep, but, whatever. As dusk approaches(wow, days sure move faster around here), I make toward my “dwelling”. On the interior, there isn’t much, but it’s definitely more than I could have asked for. The wood is rotten, but I couldn’t care less. I lie on the bed and try as best as I can to fall asleep... However, I, of course, just lie there, wide awake. Yet another wicked flaw about me that I’m going to carry for the rest of eternity. Heck, having transparent eyelids means I’ll always be staring straight forward, no matter what. If I ever find the source of this curse, I’ll take the person by the neck and chop them up alive. ...Wait...that would be irrational. What if they invented the curse by accident? What if they’re suffering the same fate I am? Maybe I’ll be able to meet them sometime? However, as I continue to ponder these things, I hear voices from another house... “As soon as this ridiculous fight is over, both of these bastards are outta here. I don’t care which is victorious.” Says a voice that sounds a lot like Shucks. “But we can’t just kick out Emma! She’s one of us!” Replies another voice—Kelly’s. “''One of us?!'' Do you know what kind of danger she brings to our collapsing community?!” “But she doesn’t mean to hurt anyone!” “You can never be sure. This may all be a clever ruse. She and the orange flower...they’re likely allies.” “Bu—that’s absurd!!” “When you think about it, it’s actually not. They’re both almost identical in appearance, and they looked at each other in a strange way, almost as if they were greeting each other...” “But she would never— “Kel, listen to me. This charming little crystallized flower may not be as friendly as she seems. This is all likely a big misunderstanding.” “But— “We can’t afford to take any chances, Kel! Should this flower turn against us, we’ll be wiped out! And that’s final. I’ve already spoken to the Chief.” To be honest, I completely expected this. Tonight’s gonna be a long night... I try my hardest to fall asleep, and eventually do so...or at least, I think I did, because the next thing I know, I’m being shaken awake by John the Peashooter. “GEDDUP, SLEEPYROCK!” WHAM! I get up and see him planted in the wall. Guess I accidentally smashed him in alarm. “I’m so terribly sorry.” He climbs back to his feet “Nah, s’alright.” “No, really, I want to make it up to you. Who are you though?” “Me? I’m John. John Podds. Pleased to meet you” “Emma Petalson. It’s an honor.” We shake hands “I heard the Simon dude challenged you. You gonna go?” “It’s not like I have much of a choice.” I stroll through the tiny village to the open area where Simon sits, meditating, apparently. “You came...as expected.” He says without moving. “Uh huh. Listen, I was thinking that— “Fight now, talk later.” He immediately stands up from his stance and pummels me to the ground “I’ll go easy on ya, how bout that?” He smashes his razor-sharp arms into my face, but I throw him off me, only for him to land upright a few meters away. “Show me what you’re made of, pretty girl!” I leap on him and begin bashing him with maces, only for him to counter with machetes. No matter what I try, he counters it. Meanwhile, I simply counter whatever he throws at me. We’re basicallyvin a sort of stalemate. “Is this even rational?” I ask. “Not quite, But that’s what makes it fun! I haven’t fought like this in centuries!” He replies. Wait, what. How old is this guy?! “So you’re not trying to kill me then?” I ask. “Course not. I saw what you were made of as soon as I first set eyes on you. I simply wanted an excuse to show off my true power!” “In that case, I wish we could become further acquainted.” “That can be arranged...” Chapter 8: The True Villain(Emma) Something about this seems oddly fishy, but ah well. “I can show you to my place, if you don’t mind” He said. “...Uhh, well, I kinda just— “I demand to know what’s happening here!” Says a third voice. We turn to notice Shucks running to the scene, only to get beaned by a chunk of crystal tossed by Simon. “Keep your kernels in your own business, Crop!” “Why did you do that?!” I ask. “‘Cause I can. These mortals are so ignorant.” “Well would you do that to me?” “...No. You see, you arn’t like these simple mortal beings. You’re special.” “Oh yeah, and why is that?! Is it because I lost every quality that made me who I am when I was stripped of my organs?!” “...No, I simply meant...you’re the first person I met that’s...like me...” “Tch, and that automatically makes us “soul mates”?! I think not!” “Well...have it your fucking way then!” I watch as he trots off into the void that surrounds this barren planet. I feel a hand on my shoulder. It’s Kelly’s. “Just forget about him. He’s a major asshole.” She says to me. “Is it true that you once had s— “I don’t want to talk about it.” “That’s fair.” We trot back to the village, when suddenly, someone ran up to us. Someone I haven't yet met. She appears to be a humanoid Vanilla wearing only a worn T-Shirt and sweatpants. “Have you two seen the Chief at all? He’s just gone missing!” She yells. “Excuse me, but have we met before?” I ask. “Oh, this is Vanilla Podds. No one really sees much of her.” Says Kelly. Vanilla blushes “I-I guess not then” She utters, leaving immediately after. “What’s with her?” I ask. “She’s quite shy to newcomers. Everyone is kind of, but she REALLY hates introducing herself.” “Wait, is she married?” “Uh huh. To John. They’re the only couple left on the planet as far as we know.” “Huh. No wonder she’s so afraid of shit.” “Yeah, everyone’s trying to encourage her to have kids, but she’s always complaining that she isn’t ready. She doesn’t seem to understand she’s our future.” “Have you considered— “Nuh uh, nope, not happening, out of the question. There’s no way I’m creating 20 little pests to deal with for the rest of my life. Even if it’s to repopulate this dump.” “...So you’re just leaving that weight to stubborn young Vanilla. Why don’t you people treat each other very well? Don’t you realize you’re putting the future of your kind at stake? OUR kind?!” I’m almost yelling. “I suppose when you put it that way... She sits on a log and buries her bushy face in her hands “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to— “No, you’re right. I am selfish. But st the same time, I don’t want to have to teach bratty, uncivilized youth for the rest of my life. I just can’t decide anymore.” She moans. “How is it that you’re only realizing this stuff now?” I ask. “What have you been doing this whole time?” She lifts her head up and faces me “I was just wondering the same question myself. To think we’ve been stranded in this dump for five years, and yet none of us have considered the obvious. Come to think of it, there has always only been exactly enough food and water to keep us healthy. It suddenly seems as though we’re like pawns in some sick being’s control.” ”Indeed so, Miss Twilight.” We both turn to see...the Chief?! Except it’s not the Chief, But the same demon I saw in him earlier... ”So...you discovered me. It is indeed I, who kept you ten alive. Unfortunately, I now dispose of you for that very reason.” Chapter 9(Coming Soon)